Dancing with Cinderella
by Clifjumpersfangirl
Summary: Set in my Something's Missing universe. Prowl finds out what it means to dance with Cinderella.Prowl/OC Please review i would love to know what you guys think of my story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformer or the song Cinderella. Jewel belongs to Hummergrey and is used with permission.

Dancing with Cinderella

by Cliffjumperfangirl

Prowl smiled as he watched his niece Star Sapphire as she played with Jewel. He had taken care of her for so long that it was easy for him to forget that she wasn't his youngling. Star walked over to the radio in the hanger and turned it on and a soft melody echoed across the vast space.

_She spins and she sways To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders  
It's been a long day And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me Saying "Dad, I need you  
There's a ball at the castle And I've been invited _

_And I need to practice my dancing Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight And she'll be gone..._

Prowl closed his optics and thought back to a happier time. He had just finished a double shift and was exhausted. He smiled as he saw Jazz and Star in the living room dancing to a alien song. He placed the stack of data pads on the table and watched the young femme twirl and move to the rhythm.

"Prowlie!!" the young femme screamed and ran up to him. "Prowlie will you dance with me?"

Prowl was going to say that he couldn't dance with her right now that he had a lot of work to do but he stopped himself. **This isn't going to be like this forever. **He thought as he looked into her blue green eyes. His reports could wait. He scoped her up in to his arms and started to dance.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

So I will dance with Cinderella While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone

Star was excited. Sam had invited her to a formal dance at his collage. She was in the main Autobot hanger with Sarah and Mikaela . They where looking at magazines and talking about formal dresses. When Prowl entered the room all conversation stopped. Star stood up and found that she couldn't look Prowl in the optics. She activated her holform. Prowls spark skipped a beat. In front of him stood a a nineteen year old human. Her raven hair was pulled into a bun and a blue stone tiara adorned her head. A navy blue taffeta dress sparkled as it swayed with the movement as her hologram did a little spin . **She wants to know what you think. She's grown up** **so much** He though as he reach over and gently touched her cheek.

"It's beautiful," He said softly. He activated his holform " May I have this dance?"

Sarah and Mikaela watched as the police officer and the princess danced around the hanger.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

So I will dance with Cinderella While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone 

Prowl was in shock his Star was going to be bonded. He didn't know what to say when she walked into his quarters and told him the news. **If he makes her cry I'm going to offline him** He though as she told him about their plans for the ceremony. Sunstreaker knocked on his door a few hours later and asked for her hand. Prowl told him that if he hurt her in any way he was going to hunt him down and and offline him. Sunny told him that he would he would offline himself if that ever happened. The next six months where filled with preparations and dance lessons. It was a magical moment when Prowl and Star danced at the reception.

As the last notes of the song faded, the sound of footsteps jolted Prowl back to reality. He looked down and saw Jewel stand at his feet.

"Uncle Prowl I was wondering if you would dance with me?" She said as she looked up at him.

" Yes, I'll dance with you." He said as he scoped the little orange femme up and started to dance. **There always time to dance with ****Cinderella. **He thought


End file.
